


just who are you

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sheriff Station Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma share a moment in the Sheriff's Station as they go through the box of her past. Set at the end of 4x05. Dedicated to Tumblr user colifers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just who are you

**Author's Note:**

> 4.05 – CS scene at the end of the episode. Set just before they look at the tape.

 

 

Emma perched herself on the edge of her desk as she watched Killian going through the box of her past. His little quips and commentary about every object, his curiosity about what they meant to her, warmed her heart. She’d come into the station feeling defeated and reminiscent of the past. Somehow that had shifted the moment Killian came in. It honestly felt like he was _made_ for her, because he always turned up when she needed her, offering her the words and the encouragement she needed.

“Did you and Henry have a good time today?” Emma questioned as she crossed her ankles, swinging her legs back and forth as her fingers curled around the edge of the desk.

“Aye,” Killian said with a smile as he rummaged through the little trinkets in the box, taking his time with each piece. “He’s taken quite the shining the boat Leroy’s been letting me borrow.” He commented as he glanced up to look at her, “So what’s this I hear about you having friends with boats when you were with the simian?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Oh my God Killian, let the monkey thing go. Okay?” She shook her head with a laugh, “Yeah, I guess it was still hard wired in me to trust people with boats with my kid.” She swung her foot out to kick at his leg playfully. “He wore his life jacket, right?”

Killian smirked, clearing his throat as he imitated Henry, “Mom won’t find out!” He gave her a look, “He wore one despite his protesting. Wasn’t about to have him hurt on my account.”

She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him, “Thank you.”

“For what? Taking Henry out?” The pirate questioned as he played with her glasses, looking through the lenses at her. “It’s not a problem, love. I enjoy my time with the lad.”

Emma laughed, feeling so much lighter and happier now. “I meant _thank you_ for this. Cheering me up. I needed it tonight.”

He flashed her a look that could only be explained as _devilish_. “I could _really_ cheer you up if you wanted.” Killian drawled out, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip.

Emma widened her eyes dramatically. “Stop it.” He looked ridiculous giving her that exaggerated of a look with her glasses on his face.

“What?” He took the glasses off before he stepped over towards where she was sitting, placing them gingerly on her face. “Is there a problem with hinting at ravaging you as a form of cheering you up further?”

Emma bit her lip as she looked up at him. Her cheeks were bright red and her breath was a little shaky. He was significantly closer to her now and he was giving her _that_ look. “I said I don’t pillage and plunder on the first date.”

“I know you said that, love.” Killian pursed his lips, starting to step backwards when he realized what she had said to him. “Wait… _what_?”

She removed the glasses he’d sat on her face, laying them on the desk beside her. Now it was Emma’s turn to give him a look, her eyes raking over him, before she reached out and took his hand and his hook into her hold, drawing him closer to her. “Come here.” Her gaze flickered to his lips as he leaned down, lips almost brushing hers.

“Is this what I think it is, love?” Killian breathed out, tilting his head as he spoke, his fingers intertwining with hers.

Her answer was to lean up and kiss him, her hand releasing his hook as it came up to curl around the back of his neck. Her lips slanted hungrily against his, her tongue darting out to trace over his lips, groaning as they parted and their tongues met to tangle and dance.

Emma shifted on the edge of the desk spreading her legs to accommodate him as he stepped forward. She hooked her legs behind him, drawing him even closer.

Killian let go of her hand to grip at her hip, holding her steady as he moved to lean her back over her desk. He was only vaguely aware of the sound of pencils rolling off the desk, papers fluttering to the ground. He was solely focused on the woman beneath him. _His Swan_. Finally wanting him the way he’d craved her longer than he cared to admit.

He broke from the kiss, trailing his lips along her jawline, his hand sliding up from her hip to slip beneath her sweater. His fingers were hot against the bare skin of her stomach, her muscles trembling beneath his touch.

Emma’s back arched up off the desk as he started to push the sweater up further. She held her hand out to stop him, sitting up then to pull the sweater off herself, knowing that getting that off was going to pose a challenge for him. It was worth it too, because the look on his face made her stomach do summersaults.

“Bloody hell.” He swore, licking his lips as his gaze swept over her body. Killian dipped down then and pressed a line of kisses along her collarbone, his hand trailing over her side, moving over every bare inch of skin he could find.

Emma’s own fingers moved to work to shove his jacket off of him, which meant he had to pull away from her to get the leather over the hook without ripping it. He started to twist the metal off of his arm, but Emma reached out to still him. “I want it on.” She said softly, her other hand lifting to cradle his cheek in her palm. “I like you just like this.”

“What? Do you think the hook is sexy or something?” Killian smirked cockily, holding the smooth metal up.

Emma laughed at his behavior. “Actually _yes_.” She flashed him a wry grin, as her fingers nimbly worked to get the buttons of his vest undone and then his shirt. “I think that the hook is incredibly sexy.”

Killian growled lowly as he leaned in to kiss her again. It was a heated, needy kiss, and it sparked desire low in her stomach, stoking the fire even further. He was rougher now. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and desperation.

Emma’s hands ran over his chest, now that she’d worked the buttons loose and his clothes hung open. There was no point in getting everything _all_ the way off. Considering they hadn’t exactly locked up the station in preparation of this. There was every chance that her father might stroll in at any moment, coming in to work on some papers if Neal was crying at the apartment and keeping him up.

But she _really_ didn’t care.

She only cared about the pirate whose hand had slid between her thighs without her noticing.

Emma broke from the kiss with a breathy cry that sounded like his name and curse twisted together. He had found the seam of her jeans where the rough little fold of denim was pressed against her center. He used his hook to keep her thighs spread, his thumb stroking over the folded fabric as he shifted it to press it right against her clit.

Her fingers clutched at the edge of the desk as he dropped to knees in front of her. He kept his thumb pressed against her, teasing her through the layers of her jeans and her underwear. “ _Oh_.” She gasped, her eyes falling closed as little sparks of desire coursed through her. “Fuck.”

“ _Soon_.” Killian hissed out as he pulled his hand away, working to get her zipper undone and to pop the button through the whole. “But first…”

Emma’s lashes fluttered as she looked down at him, her head canting to the side curiously as he worked her jeans down her thighs. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Killian smirked up at her. “These need to go.” He told her, sitting back to tap at her boot with his hook.

“Aye aye Captain.” Emma smirked, kicking the shoes off and letting them drop to the floor. She wiggled her legs until her jeans were on the floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched his heated gaze. He was looking at her as though he meant to devour her. And he did. That was exactly what he was planning to do.

“You left something on here, love.” Killian drawled out as he brushed his fingers over the front of her underwear.

Of course she hadn’t worn something sexy. They were her most simple pair of light pink cotton underwear. Next time – and there would be a next time – she’d wow him with her choice.

“I don’t care.” Emma told him as she pushed her fingers through his dark hair. “Rip them.” She let her gaze flicker to his hook, “With that.”

Killian smirked up at her as he moved to hook the point into the fabric, giving them a sharp tug. The material gave in a matter of seconds, tearing off of her as if they’d bene nothing. Such a dangerous piece of metal made her shudder with desire.

Emma’s lashes fluttered as his lips brushed along her inner thigh. Her fingers threaded through his dark hair, tugging at the strands as they slid through her fingers. His hook scraped over her inner thigh gently as he spread her legs wider, moving up to press his lips to her heated flesh with little notice.

“ _Killian_.” Emma breathed out, her hips shifting towards his mouth. God, his tongue should have been classified as one of the wonders of the world. His tongue sought out that little bundle of nerves that made her toes curl and her head fall forward. Her fingers fisted in his hair, torn between wanting to pull him away because it was _too_ much or keep him settled right where he was.

He took his time. Fingers pressed into the tender flesh of her thigh, stroking little circles over her skin as his mouth worked over her sensitive folds. She could feel the coil of desire twisting in her lower belly. Every flick of his tongue made her keen and curse his name.

Her back arched as her world shattered behind her eyes. Pleasure coursed through her as her release crashed over her, his tongue still incessant against her clit. He didn’t stop until she cried out his name and jerked at his hair to pull him away.

“Bloody hell, love.” He breathed out as he rose to his feet, making a show of licking at his lips. Her want glistened on the stubble of his scruff and she wasn’t entirely certain why it made her burn with desire.

“Come here.” Emma said lowly, reaching out to palm him through his leather trousers. She ran her fingers over his hardened length, before she worked the zipper down, freeing him from the confines of his pants. “Commando, huh?”

Killian flashed her a cocky grin, “Pirates don’t wear undergarments. Makes this so much easier.” He said with a laugh that was stifled by her fingers curling around the base of his cock.

Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Shut up.” She remarked as she slid her fingers along his length, watching the way his lashes fluttered, the way his lips parted with soundless words. He was seriously the most gorgeous man in the world.

“Kiss me.” Emma rasped out, hooking her legs around his calves, trying to draw him closer to her.

Killian’s eyes opened then. His blue gaze was darker now, desire and want etched into his features. He claimed her lips, his tongue sweeping out, seeking entrance into her mouth. Her hand fell away from his cock, lifting to curl around the front of his shirt. His hand slipped between them, fingers stroking her slick sex, before he reached for his cock, lining in up with her center.

Emma gasped against his lips. “ _Killian_.” She panted out, lifting her hands to grip his shoulders for support. Their foreheads were pressed together, lips barely brushing as they both caught their breath.

“ _Emma_.” He whispered, lifting his hand to cup her cheek as he thrust forward – filling her in one swift movement. Her legs hooked around his hips, drawing him in that little bit further, before he started to move.

There was an edge of both tenderness and desperation in their movements. Clutching and clinging to each other as they moved, seeking the release they both deserved. This had been a long time coming and it was worth every trial they’d faced to reach this point _together_.

 

 


End file.
